Leave the past behind you
by Greeds-Lil-Hoe-69
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha crossover. Hiei is tormented by the guilt of his past sins, but what happens when he goes back 500 years in time and meets up with a young priestess with strange powers? Pairings will be obvious later
1. Default Chapter

Hiei sat in a tree, overlooking his companions Yuske, Kurama and Kwabara. Companions, not friends, he didn't consider anyone a friend. He knew that they didn't really want him there, but he was strong, so he made a good addition to there team. If Koenma hadn't left him with no choice, he never would have looked twice at these people. He looked down at them, they seemed to be having fun, playing some sort of card game, a relaxing end to a stressful day.

Koenma had sent them across the globe to America to slay some giant dragon demon that was reeking havoc on some stupid humans. He needn't sent all of them though, Hiei could have killed it on his own, but Koenma had a thing for teamwork. Anyway, Kurama seemed to be winning, but that wasn't saying much considering who he was playing against. They'd asked Hiei to join them, but they didn't get anywhere near the reaction they wanted, so they dropped it. Hiei secretly would have loved to join them, but "I don't deserve it" he said to no one in particular "I don't deserve to have fun or friends or anything like that." Hiei went through the same thing everyday, the guilt was always on his conscience, as were all their faces. All of the lives he took, their faces where etched in the walls of his mind forever, he would never forget what he had done. Most people would have cried, feeling the way he always felt, but after living the life of the forbidden child, Hiei didn't think that anything, even this guilt, was worth tears. After a while, Yuske's paiger went off, and Hiei, with his excellent hearing was able to hear every word of Yuske's conversation with Koenma. They needed to be back in Japan by the next afternoon, It seemed that they had another misson. "Hn" was all Hiei thought, "another mission, same as always." Little did he know, that the next mission would change his life forever. A/N: so what do you think? I know it's a little slow so far, but there will be plenty of action in the next chapters, so hang tight and please review. 


	2. The new mission

Journey to the past.

Once the team was back in Japan, they met up with Botan. "Lord Koenma's been waiting" she said with her slightly british

accent "where have you four been?" Yuske shrugged "flight was held up." Botan sighed frustratedly, and beckoned the boys

to follow her, this next mission was urgent, and Koenma would need time to explain it to his spirit detectives.

When they finally reached Koenma's office, and Koenma was finished chastising Yuske about calling him a toddler, the

meeting began. "I'm sure all of you are familiar with the tale of the Shikon Jewel?" Kurama and Hiei nodded, as demons they

were very familiar with the tale of the Jewel. Yuske and Kwabara, however, where all "Shikon what?" Koenma thought they

had misunderstood him "The Shikon no tama, the Sacred Jewel? The Jewel of 4 Souls? Any of those ring a bell" when Yuske

and Kwabara shook there heads, Koenma sighed and gave them a brief description of the jewel, how it was made and what it

does. (A/N: Im going to assume that you guys know about the Jewel, so I won't repeat it). When everybody was up to date,

Koenma continued telling the guys about there mission "Well you see" he started "the jewel was recently brought back into

the world by a girl from this time, who is Kikyo's reincarnation, she brought the jewel into the past, about 500 years ago, and

accidentally shattered it. Now, she and her half demon friend, and a handful of other companions are searching for the shards

of the jewel to reassemble it" He paused to make sure everyone understood. Satisfied, he went on "However, there enemy

Naraku, as gathered most of the shards already. Your duty will be to go into the past and regain the jewel for Kagome." He

gave them a stern look "Naraku must not get the completed Jewel, or else the future, our present, will be in Jeopardy"

Kwabara started freaking out. "WHAT? You want us too go back in time? Did they have food 500 years ago?" Kwabara's

stupid question was to dumb to even bother hitting him for asking. Yuske, Hiei and Kurama were all okay with going into the

past, so Koenma called for Botan, who lead them towards the time portal.

"An old well?" Yuske asked sarcastically "You want us to travel into the past through a well? Don't we get a cool time

machine or something?" Botan ignored him, "Just jump into the well, and you'll end up 500 years in the past, Then seek out

Kagome and the half demon, they'll give you instructions on how to help you beat Naraku." Warily the 4 men jumped into the

well, were consumed by a blinding blue light, then slowly began there journey back into time.

A/N: please review, FYI they could go through the well because they all had high spirit energy and the well accepted there auras.


End file.
